Real World Wizarding Style (Season 2)
by TaraJaneAKAMoonysChick
Summary: The sequel to "Real World Wizarding Style" Season 1. This one will be much longer. PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and I certainly do not own Elijah Wood(though i SO wish I did) or the Real World. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, Elijah Wood owns himself, and MTV owns the Real World. Ok? good. (and i DO own myself [Amanda]!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Microphone Dude: And welcome to the second season of The Real World, Wizarding Style! Here's you're host, a hogwarts Potions master, Professor Snape!  
  
ISnape walks out onto the stage with happy look on his face and a microphone in his hand. /I  
  
Snape: Hi. As you know, season one of the wizards' Real World was cancelled after the first episode. We all hope that this season lasts much longer. Anyway, we have to interview fourteen contestants and we will pick seven of them. They do not have to be witches or wizards but they have to know about the wizarding world(we have interviewed all of the muggle contestants already to see if they are qualified to be contestants). Now, on with the show... I will introduce the three judges that will ask the contestants questions and they will decide at the end of the show who will be picked. Here are your judges! The first judge is Albus Dumbledore!  
  
IDumbledore smiles and waves./I  
  
Snape: The next judge is Percy Weasley!  
  
ICamera shows Percy smiling and waving./I  
  
Snape: And finally, the one and only Professor McGonagall!  
  
IProfessor McGonagall smiles and waves./I  
  
Snape: Now, we're going to show you our contestants and they will introduce themselves.  
  
Contestant 1: Hey I'm Harry Potter, eighteen years old. I survived an attack from Lord Voldemort, as you may know.  
  
Contestant 2: I'm Elijah Wood. I'm twenty and an actor. I've made over a dozen movies. I am a Muggle.  
  
Contestant 3: Hey there I'm Jane. I'm ninteen and I hate the world and everyone in it. I'm also a Muggle.  
  
Contestant 4: Wow! This is like so totally cool! Three like, Muggles in a like, row! My name is Tiffany and guess what? I'm like a Muggle! And like you probably already like know that since like i told you like ten seconds ago. But anyway, I like cheerleading and like, other stuff like that. Yah! but anyway.. Like I really wanna like be on this show because like-  
  
Snape: NEXT!  
  
Contestant 5: I'm uh... Professor Flirtwick I'm one hundred and thirteen years old and I am a Professor at Hogwarts.  
  
Contestant 6: Hello I am Sibyl Trelawny and I predict half of us will not get picked!  
  
Contestant 7: I'm Ron Weasley and I'm eighteen. I'm Harry Potter's best friend.  
  
Contestant 8: I'm Sirius Black, forty-two, and I just got out of Azkaban.  
  
Contestant 9: Der... what am I s'posed to say again? My name is eighteen and I'm want to be on the TV show, ::counts on fingers:: I think. I a wizard. I'm Goyle.  
  
Contestant 10: I'm Fleur DeLacour, twenty-two, and I'm a wizard. I am part veela.  
  
Contestant 11: Hey I'm George Weasley. I'm twenty-one years old. I own a joke shop with my brother Fred.  
  
Contestant 12: Hi there I'm Amanda and I'm twenty years old. I am a Muggle and in love with Elijah Wood.  
  
Contestant 13: Hey I'm Narcissa and I hate Muggles. Forty-four.  
  
Contestant 14: Hey like I'm like Parvati Patil and like omg like Tiffany that shirt you're wearing would look sooo cute on me and like omg. Well anyway I'm eighteen and like OMG who's that hottie over there?! Like what was-  
  
Snape: Okay now we're going to ask all of you "Who you hate and love the most out of all the contestants" Everyone get in a straight line and we'll go down it and you'll answer the question. Okay who's first? Ah, Jane, you are first. Tell us who you hate the most and love the most out of all of the contestants.  
  
Jane: I hate Tiffany and Parvati the most because they scare me. And well... George is sorta cute.  
  
Tiffany: Well I hate Jane cuz she hates me and like OMG Harry is HOT!  
  
Professor Flitwick: I don't hate anyone and I don't love anyone.  
  
Elijah: I don't hate anyone or love anyone either.  
  
Goyle: Er... what was the question again? The fungus on my toes changes colors.  
  
IEverone gives Goyle a weird look but they move on./I  
  
Narcissa: I like Sirius. HES HOT but I hate everyone else.  
  
Sirius: Get away from me you psycho. Anyway... I hate Narcissa and I love no one.  
  
Amanda: I love Elijah ALOT and Trelawney creeps me out.  
  
Fleur: I like Harry and I hate no one.  
  
Parvati: Harry's HOT! And I hate Jane.  
  
Harry: Ladies, ladies, there's plenty of Harry to go around. I'm not saying who I love ::giggles like a little girl:: and I hate no one!  
  
Ron: Right now I'm hating Harry because he's a player and I love Fleur.  
  
George: I'm not saying who I love ::winks at Jane:: but Goyle scares me.  
  
Snape: Okay lets screw the Karaoke and Truth or Dare because the judges have made their decision. I will read off the contestants that will be on The Real World Season Two. When I call you're name, stand next to me. Let me get the list from the judges and I'll read off the names.  
  
ISnape slowly walks to the judges' table, gets the list, and slowly walks back to in front of the contestants./I  
  
Snape: Fleur!  
  
IFleur gets hugged by everyone and stands beside Snape./I  
  
Snape: George!  
  
IEveryone congratulates George and he stands next to Fleur./I  
  
Snape: Elijah!  
  
IAmanda pounces on Elijah almost knocking him down and he quickly gets up and  
  
walks over to George and Fleur./I  
  
Snape: Harry!  
  
Harry: Thank you, thank you, thank you. Don't worry, everyone will get a chance to hug me.  
  
IEveryone, of course, hugs Harry and congratulates him and other what- not. He prances over to Elijah, George, and Fleur./I  
  
Snape: Jane!  
  
IEveryone except for Tiffany and Parvati congratulate Jane and she walks over to Harry, Elijah, George, and Fleur./I  
  
Snape: Amanda!  
  
IAmanda jumps up and down and before anyone can hug her, she runs over to Elijah and gives him a hug shouting out "I won I won I won!!!" Snape rolls his eyes and gets back to the list./I  
  
Snape: And our final contestant, drum roll please! Our last and final  
  
contestant for the Real World Wizarding Style Season Two is..... Goyle!  
  
IThe rest of the contestants scream out a few words that should not be spoken and Goyle stands there wondering what the hell is going on./I  
  
Snape: Goyle, you have to walk over to the rest of the group.  
  
IFive minutes later(with the unlucky contestants still swearing), Goyle says "okay" and walks over to Amanda, Jane, Harry, Elijah, George, and Fleur./I  
  
Snape: Well this is the cast of the Real World! I am so sorry to Ron, Sibyl, Flitwick, Sirius, Narcissa, Tiffany, and Parvati. Oh and Sirius, some of your friends are here to see you.  
  
IThree guys and three girls come out with party hats and cans of beer in their hands./I  
  
James: Hey Sirius!  
  
Aubry: Sorry you lost!  
  
Ben: But we're having a party.  
  
Monica: All the losers can come if they want!  
  
All the losers: YEAH!!! PARTY!  
  
Josh: Lots of beer and other alcoholic drinks.  
  
Lana: This is gonna be fun.  
  
Sibyl: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! WE GET A PARTY AND YOU DON'T!  
  
Sirius: IN YO FACE!  
  
Snape: Okay, now go away so I can tell these people where they will be living.'  
  
IAll of the losers and their "party friends" leave. /I  
  
Snape: I will show you the outside of the three-story house you will be living in.  
  
ISnape shows them a picture of a big ugly purple house./I  
  
Jane: It's sooo cool.  
  
Fleur: I think it's hideous.  
  
Snape: Oh, it's beautiful on the inside. Well, we're out of time for today, next week you will be moving in and staying for however long it is until we decide to cancel the show. So you should waste no time in going home now because you only have a week to pack all of the stuff you need. If you need directions to get to the house, don't call us, we'll call you. And remember - HAVE A NICE DAY!  
  
The winning contestants went home and Snape and the judges did the moonwalk.  
  
The End. 


End file.
